


Goodbye Kiss

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [51]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s03e14 Father + Bride + Betrayal, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Jack says goodbye to an old friend but not before he confesses his true feelings.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).



“What, don’t I get a goodbye kiss?” 

Mac didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know what to do. Jack may as well have just told him to go jump off of a bridge, because the chances of surviving that were far more likely than the chances of Jack surviving on this dangerous mission without him. 

Or of Mac surviving without Jack. 

Jack took a tentative step closer, reaching his hand up and out towards Mac, but sensing the stiffness in the younger man’s body, his fingers retracted in a balled up fist that fell between them, and Jack bowed his head.

“I…I know that wasn’t, uh, probably wasn’t the best way to tell you. Or best _time,”_ he began, fully aware of the forty-eight hour countdown, the seconds tick, tick, ticking away, and Jack’s brain was working overtime, trying to plan out how to cram all the things he wanted to say to Mac, to do with Mac in such a short amount of time.

Cause truthfully, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get to say or do them ever again.

“Yeah, you think?” Mac choked out through a throat that suddenly felt dry, though the corners of his eyes stung with burning water.

“My hands are tied, Mac. What-what else can I do?” 

“You could stay. The rest of your Delta team, they could…they could do it again, right? Track down Kovac, Without you?” 

Jack gulped, his face shrouded in shadow as his lowered chin pushed into his chest. 

“I can’t leave them hanging like that. Can’t…let them risk _their_ asses, _their families,_ just cause I don’t want to leave the man that I–”

Jack wiped his face with one hand, turning away from Mac, his hand covering his mouth. 

“The man that you _what,_ Jack?” Mac dared to ask, his heart pounded against his chest like a million horses stampeding through his veins.

Jack let out a laugh, his eyes damp and red, his eyes looked up towards the ceiling, as if the answer to all of his questions would come crashing down like the bomb he was about to drop on Angus Macgyver. 

One that even _he_ couldn’t disarm.

“The man that I love.”


End file.
